Power Rangers: Spirit Force
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: Chapter 6 Posted! When the Trickster attacks the East Coast, three students from an elite high school must join forces with an ancient wise man and his companion to protect their home. Original Ranger team. X-over with X-Men, JQ, The Mummy & Prowlers.
1. Chapter 1: Day of the Trickster

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rated: 13+ **

**Day of the Trickster **

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me.  
_

_A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

* * *

_  
Being a junior is a lot less hard work than being a sophomore_, thought Danny to himself.

The brown-skinned half-Egyptian was taking advantage of a free morning period to hang out in the dorm with one of his best friends. Both boys were juniors at the prestigious Massachusetts Academy, but though he attended on his own merit, Joe's presence had been arranged by his grandfather so that he could act as an unofficial bodyguard to Danny. Initially, he'd been annoyed with the al Shlomo scion, but he got over it once he'd become friends with the Italian. After all, as good a friend as Tia was, she was a girl, and there were some things that you just didn't share with them.

Just as he was thinking that, the door of his room began to open, and his other best friend slid into the room. As usual, Hestia Gardner – Tia to her friends – wore a bright yellow tank top, a black skirt and modest heeled shoes.

"You do know you're not supposed to be in here, right?" asked Joe from the corner of the room where he was playing a game on Danny's games console.

"Yeah, but it's boring downstairs with the other girls," replied Tia, and joined Danny on his bed. She eyed the book in his hand. "What are you reading?"

"Just a little advance reading for Principal Guthrie's honors computer science course," Danny told her. "It's got from pretty hard core stuff."

"Can I use your netbook to check the news?" Tia asked. "Mine's down in Maintenance with a faulty wireless card."

"No problem," said Danny, and reached over to his nightstand, picked up and passed it to her.

The clamshell-shaped device booted up almost immediately, and she clicked through to an online news site. Danny put down his book and moved beside her so that he could see the screen too,

The female newsreader was one of the usual over-groomed media-darlings that had populated news programs for decades._ "In national news, a spokesman for Samuels Clothing Ltd announced that the company will be donating another 40 million dollars to the New Tech reconstruction program. In other news, Commander Cruger, the hero of the city-wide battle a year ago, has been named the new head of SPD, following the retirement of Supreme Commander Birdie. Cadet Commander Schuyler Tate will be assuming his responsibilities as commander of SPD's Earth-based operations."_

The two teens were distracted from the news as the windows and floor began to shake.

"What the...?" exclaimed Joe.

"Is that the jet taking off?"

"I don't think so," Joe replied. "There are no training exercises scheduled today. And anything else..."

Before he could continue, the room went dark as the lights cut off.

"Okay, that's not normal," said Danny. Then he glanced at his netbook, the news feed had gone dark. Squinting in the dim light from the window, he opened a couple of programs. "Academy Intranet and external cellular lines are down."

"Looks like the electrical lines are down too," commented Joe, as he tried to switch the lights back on. Danny's television and games console were also dead.

"The phones are down too," reported Tia, after trying the phone on the bedside. "I can't get an internal or external line. There must be trouble going on." She turned to Danny, "What should we do?"

Hearing a commotion outside, Danny strode to the door and opened it slightly. The emergency lighting had activated, giving the corridor a dim red glow. Several students were milling around, talking amongst themselves, but nothing actually happened until three boys – all seniors wearing form-fitting red catsuits of the 'special class' – pushed their way through the crowd. "Everyone, go back to your rooms," ordered one of them, a wiry blond with massive wings pocking out of his back. "There is nothing to be alarmed about, as far as I know it is just a power failure." As the crowd began to disperse, he turned to his friends. "But just in case it isn't... Brimstone, find Savant and Terabyte, get them down to Cerebro. The Principal is probably there already but they can help."

"Da, mein freund," said the blue-skinned German mutant and teleported away.

"Rockslide, find Amazon and May Queen and check the grounds. I'll find Chinook and start aerial patrols just in case. Ms. Kobayashi should be able to co-ordinate inside the school until we're back online."

"Should I ready the jet?"

"No, I want the school secure first," replied Seraph. "Once Savant makes contact, I'll have her check in with Jace and see if the Task Force needs back-up." The gray, pebble-skinned powerhouse nodded and lumbered off. Seraph waited for a moment, then headed off in the opposite direction.

Danny ducked back into his room. The other two looked at him enquiringly. "I think we should sit tight. Principal Guthrie and the staff are trained for this sort of thing, they'll handle it."

Joe didn't seem to be overly keen on this plan, but he was outnumbered so he decided to stick with them. Just as they were settling down to wait, they were whisked away by teleportation beams.

* * *

When they reappeared, it was in a dimly lit room. "Where are we?" asked Tia. "And why is it so cold?"

"No idea," said Danny. "Maybe we should..."

"All your questions will be answered shortly," said a voice from the gloom.

"Who was that..?" asked Joe. "Show yourself, man!"

"As you wish," agreed the voice.

Immediately, a number of torches in brackets around the room lit up, as did a fire pit close to Joe, he shrieked and staggered backwards. Tia sniggered at him.

Danny glanced at the source of the voice, which turned out to be an old man with a long mane of hair, a long beard that touched his chest and had an eye-patch over one eye. He wore what appeared to be long floor length robes, a long traveling cloak and carried a rough walking staff. His companion, who had been silent until now, was a tall, statuesque woman with Nordic features in wool leggings, a leather jerkin and a heavy cloak. The belt of the jerkin had a knife and a long sword hung from it. "Welcome to the Hall of Legends."

Danny frowned, but drew closer to the duo, and the fire pit. The other two moved to flank him. "I'm sorry, but I'm still confused."

"That is not surprising," conceded the old man. "However, if you look around yourselves, you may be able to address your confusion personally."

Danny did so, thinking that the old man was both vaguely familiar and seemed to be the sort of person who liked to set riddles as a way of answering problems. His initial examination was unhelpful, tho he was struck by the thought that the room resembled nothing more than the inside of a tree – rather odd considering the amount of fire present. It was until he looked more carefully at some of faces, and outfits, of the dozen or so groups of statues that lined the walls that he began to get an inkling. They were arranged in groups and a large group of statues particularly caught his eye. Mainly because several of them looked rather non-human. He moved closer to get a better look, but that only confirmed it. "That's Nick Russell... and at back of group, the genie Jenji and the Snow Prince," he declared. "These statues are of current and former Power Rangers and their allies!"

"You are correct, Daniyyel al Shlomo," agreed the old man. "And it is unsurprising that you should focus on that particular group. However, it is another group from the past, that in fact is not even present in this Hall, that is the focus of current events."

"Uh, should we be seeing the faces of most of these people?" asked Joe. "I'm not as big a fan of the Power Rangers as Danny is, but I'm pretty sure most teams were secret. In terms of who they were inside the suits anyway."

"Well done, Joe. And you thought of that all by yourself," quipped Tia.

"Bite me!"

"Shut up, both of you!" barked Danny. "Joe does raise a valid point, sir."

"Indeed he does, my young friend. And all will become clear in time."

"Which we don't have much of!" said the woman, who had become increasing restless. "With all due respect, Master."

"Indeed, my dear. you are no doubt correct," conceded the old man. "I shall explain why I brought the three of you here now, so that we may continue."

"Well, before you get with the explaining – not that I mind that – how's about you tell us who you are!" said Joe.

"Very well, I suppose that is as good a place to start as any. I am not a usual man, by any means. I am a Wanderer, a teller of stories, Different people in different places call me by different names, I am most of often called Master Valtam in this time and place. You may use that name if you wish."

"That doesn't answer the question!" said Joe, he looked like he was going to say more, but a glare from Danny silenced him.

"My companion is Lady Mary Othinnsdottir," Valtam added. "There is no need to introduce yourselves. I chose those I chose carefully. I know at least as much about you, as you do."

Joe looked skeptical at this, but said nothing.

"Now that introductions are out of way, I shall explain why I summoned you here."

"We would appreciate that, sir." agreed Danny.

"A dark force has settled over the Earth, concentrated near your school. A ancient sorcerer, the demi-godling Loki, has decided that his usual tricks are no longer enough. He has awakened an evil family of monsters and intends to lose them on your city, and then the rest of the world."

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked. "That doesn't sound very funny."

"It is not." agreed Valtam. "I believe his humiliating defeat by Thor two decades ago in front of the Overdrive Rangers was the final straw. His rejection by the Lady Freya at that time – though Veronica Robinson was unaware of her divinity at that time – may also have been a factor."

"What can we do to help?"

"Only a team of Power Rangers have the necessary power and strength of mind to defeat Loki's forces. Even his foot-soldiers, the Phobiads, are formidable."

"Can't SPD help?" asked Danny. As soon as the words his mouth he wanted to take them back.

"Space Patrol Delta is a powerful force for good. But even if they were not currently struggling to recover from the battle against Grumm, their science-based powers are not strong enough to fight this fight."

"Uh, I don't the way this is going..."

"I have called the three of you here, because I believe you have the strength, the honor, and the warrior's soul needed to defeat Loki's forces."

They were interrupted by sparks flying from the fire. Mary appeared glaze into the flames for a moment, then spoke up. "Master, one of the Zodiac Clan has arrived in Snow Valley. It is Ariex."

"The Ram..." mused Valtam. "He is not the greatest of the Clan, but is not the least either. We must move quickly or innocents will suffer."

"I will get the Rings, Master." said Mary and moved towards one of the alcoves. She returned a few seconds later with a small leather satchel, which she unfolded to expose four rings. They weren't the usual gold or silver color, but instead were the pure-white of ivory. Several runes were etched on the face of the rings and they appeared to glow with an inner light.

"The native people of this land believed that each person has an animal spirit who will guide them in their journey through life. For most, it is that simple.. However, if you wear these rings, then the full power of your Guardian Spirits will be unleashed, transforming you into Power Rangers."

The trio shared a look at this revelation. "Uh, Danny. Your Grandfather is not going to like this..."  
!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

"Why? Joining the battle against a mad immortal sorcerer bent on ruling or destroying the world isn't exactly a new thing for my family is it? We've done it at least three times already."

"Well, true. But..."

"Hey, it wasn't even our fault this time."

"That's another reason why he won't like it."

"Then I suggest you don't tell him, Joe." said Danny, grimly. "We're in." He reached out and took one of the rings, Tia followed his lead. As soon as they slipped the rings onto their left middle finger, the rings' glow increased, spreading out over their entire bodies. When the glow faded, they were wearing outfits similar Mary's and the face of the rings had changed to an animal's head.

"Cool," said Joe, then he sighed. "I know Mr al Shlomo won't like it, But he'll like it even less if I leave you to it." Seconds later, the redhead was also suited up in Norse battle gear.

"Congratulations, my young friends," said Valtam. "Now, it it time for you to face your destiny."

"Ready, guys?" asked Danny, looking at his two friends.

"Ready!"

"_Ancient Source..._" he declared, then thrust his arms out to his sides, brought his left arm up to his chest as the ring glowed a blinding red-white. Then he thrust both arms out in front of him, right hand cradling his left fist. "_Spirit Force!_"

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force_!" echoed Tia and Joe.

"_Swift as the Caribou..._" declared Danny. "_Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare..._" declared Tia. "_Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky..._" declared Joe. "_Blue Spirit Ranger_!"

As soon as their transformation as complete, the three Rangers teleported away in beams of signature-colored light towards their first battle as a team.

"Go, my Rangers," whispered Valtam. "And may the Power protect you."

* * *

The three Rangers reappeared in Snow Valley mere moments later. "Man, someone's done a real number on this place," observed Joe, seeing several collapsed power-lines, and some damaged buildings and vehicles, Thankfully, the population seemed to largely escaped that particular area, as there were only three bodies, two of which wore the black BDUs and vests of the Massachusetts SCTF. "Are they alive?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Tia. "I think they are, but something's not right with them either."

"No time to stop and figure it out..." said Danny, as he dropped into a fighting stance. "We've got company!"

Tia hurried back towards the two guys and almost Immediately, they were surrounded by perhaps a dozen black-robed skeletal creatures. Danny also noticed a tall, muscular creature with a ram's head and cloved feet standing behind the bulk of their foes.

"Fresh victims for the slaughter!" crowed Ariex.

"You wish, Lamb Chop," growled Joe. "We're more than a match for you!"

"What did you call me!!" bellowed the ram-headed monster.

"Make him mad," said Tia. "Brilliant idea, Joe!"

The blue-clad Ranger shrugged, "He was talking about killing us before that."

"Destroy them!!"

"Less talk, more action!" declared Danny, grabbing the first Phobiad and flipping it over his shoulder onto the ground.

The other two nodded, and moved to engage a pair of the creatures that were making their way around their fallen comrade to try and flank them. They weren't that fast so the pair easily knocked them down, Joe with a one-two punch combo and Tia with a kick to the head.

Unfortunately, when they looked back to check on Danny, they realized that the one he'd knocked down already was back up again.

"So much for the glass jaw theory!" quipped Joe. "What now?!"

"_Rangers..._"

"Who?"

"_It is I, Master Valtam._" said a voice in their heads. _"Concentrate on the Power_. _Feel it flow through you. Then you can defeat them_."

"Whatever that means," Joe said, swinging at another one of the creatures. He connected, knocking it back but not out. "Any ideas!"

"Actually, yes," said Tia, then raised herself onto her toes, spun around for a second or two then struck at an oncoming Phobiad with a glowing foot. "_Hare kick_!" The strike was a lot more effective than the first and wisps of smoke started to come off the injured creature.

"Oh, I think I can top that," said Danny. "_Power of the Caribou_!"

Immediately, a semi-transparent 'spirit' emerged from Danny and charged the Phobiads, destroyed most of the team in one go.

The other two copied their leader's motions and deployed their own 'spirits' to finish the job.

"_Power of the Hare_!"

"_Power of the Husky_!"

"Okay... so you have some skill," admitted Ariex as the last wisps of smoke from his fallen allies disappeared. "Let's see how you deal with _me_... _LIKE THIS_!"

Within seconds, the creature was towering over them.

"Uh, Master... we have a 'small' problem!"

"_Call on your Guardian Spirits for aid, they will protect you,_"

"Understood, Master!" confirmed Danny. "_Guardian Spirits Descend_!"

A beam of rainbow energy appeared to curve down from the sky, and three ethereal animals rode it down to the ground. The three Rangers leapt in the air and merged with the animals turning them into the solid forms of the Spirit Rangers' Zords.

"_Combine your strength, Rangers. Ariex is too strong for you to defeat singly._"

"You heard the man," said Danny from the Caribou Zord. "_Guardian Spirits Combine_!"

The head and neck of the Caribou separated from the body, then the body shifted, creating a hollow area at the front and allowing the two sets of legs to merge into a larger pair of arms. Then the head split, folding down onto the neck to expose a second humanoid head below. Then it reattached to the front of the Caribou, forming a chest plate. Next, the Husky and Hare Zords crouched down, folding their legs underneath themselves, then their bodies flipped forwards and up, locking into place as a set of legs, which immediately docked with a pair of stumps under the center of the Caribou.

"_Soulstrike Megazord_!"

"Your little robot won't save you, Rangers!" declared Ariex and charged at the Megazord head first, ramming into it before they could react.

"Okay, that hurt!!" exclaimed Danny as he picked himself up and took the controls again. "You two all right?"

Both his friends nodded. "The Megazord seems a little sluggish," observed Tia.

"Agreed," said Danny. "We need to finish this!"

Before they could react though, another head-butt from Ariex knocked them back again. This time the Megazord staggered a little before righting itself and swinging a massive fist at Ariex when he came in for another attack. The monster rolled with the hit and came back hard, knocking them down this time.

"_Rangers, concentrate as you did before, channel your Spirit Power through the Megazord._"

"Understood, Master!" said Danny. "Concentrate guys..."

"We're trying!" snapped Tia.

"It's not easy!" agreed Joe, as he hung on to his console to ride through another hit.

The three Rangers began to glow. "_Power of the Guardians..._" declared Danny. "_Mega Punch_!"

Red, blue and yellow lights flitted around the glowing fists of Megazord as it struck Ariex several times. The monster fell backwards, then exploded.

"We did it!" cried Tia.

"We have the Power!" declared Joe, pumping his arm up-and-down in celebration.

"_Good work, Rangers, well done_." said Valtam. "_Return to the Hall for debriefing._"

Despite the quick resolution of monster attack, it wasn't until nearly dinner time that the students were allowed to leave the secure areas again, and the Principal announced that classes would be canceled for the rest of the week so that the staff could focus on the repairs to the school and the surrounding area. Though many of the students either exulted or bemoaned the extra time off, the three Spirit Teens kept their opinions to themselves, knowing that things were far from over.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like the first chapter of my new story. I'm expecting it to be at 12 chapters long, perhaps as many as fifteen. I'm also hoping (tho I'm less sure about this) to get a chapter out every month to six weeks. As always, please review or e-mail with questions. _


	2. Chapter 2: Bullish Behaviour

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rated: 13+ **

**Bullish Behavior **

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

The ringing of her cellphone woke Tia up from a very nice dream with a start two days after their battle with Ariex. She glanced at her curtains, then scrambled for the phone, checking the screen before answering. "This better be good, Joe. You _do_ know it's only seven o'clock on a Saturday don't you?"

"_Doctor Reticuli left an e-mail for me last night, I didn't get it till now."_

Tia sat up with a jerk, now fully alert. "What's wrong, is your sister all right?"

"_She will be_," said Joe. "_He says she'll be ready for the operation on Monday._"

"That's great news, Joe."

"_Yeah, but she's really nervous about it. I want to go to Boston today and see her. Can you come with me_?"

"Of course, have you asked Danny?"

"_Not yet. He's not in his room and he's not answering his cell_."

"He sometimes trains with Vixen or Nucela on Saturday mornings," said Tia. "I'll go and look. Can you check with the principal, make sure she's okay with all of us going?"

"_Will do. Then I'll get the car warmed up_."

"We'll meet you at the car in an hour," said Tia. "Ninety minutes, tops."

"_See you then_."

Tia jumped out of bed, pulled on her robe, then grabbed a towel and her bag of toiletries from her dresser and headed for the showers. About twenty minutes, she came back, dressed in a pair of jeans and a camisole, grabbed her jacket and handbag from the hook behind her door and left the room, heading towards the lift. Noticing the touchscreen built into the wall by the lift, she tapped the power button to activate it. "Cerebro, locate Daniyyel al Shlomo."

A voice used from the tiny speaker under the monitor. "_Level One Security Access required to process request. Please state name and access code_."

"Hestia Gardner. Access Code: Mike-Victor-80304126."

"_Processing... Voice Match confirmed. Level Three Security Access Code verified_. _Accessing internal security system... Daniyyel al Shlomo is located in Training Room 4B, Basement Level 1_."

"Log off."

"_Log off confirmed_."

She turned back to the lift and when it opened, she headed down to the basement to meet up with Danny.

It didn't take very long to find Training Room 4A. However, when Tia went up to the door it didn't open. She frowned and pressed the button beside the door. "_Access denied. Level Three Security Lock-out in place._" Tia paused. "Cerebro... Hestia Gardner. Access Code: Mike-Victor-80304126_."_

_"Access denied."_

_I know Danny doesn't like to be interrupted, but he could in there most of the morning if I don't tell him about Rita._ she sighed. "I wonder which of them put the lock-out in place? Probably Danny, I doubt Vixen's bothered. Cerebro, override Security Lock-out. Password 'Pharaoh'_."_

_"Override Accepted. Lock-out disabled."  
_  
Tia hit the button beside the door again it slid open. She slipped inside quickly and the doors closed behind her. She looked around and saw Danny sparring with the Canadian senior and 'special classman' Rose Howlett, also known by the nom de guerre of Vixen. Both were welding a pair of sai and it looked to Tia like they had been going for a while and that Danny was winning. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and with a twist of his blades, disarmed his red-haired haired opponent, swept her legs out of under her and put the point of one of the blades to her throat. "Give up?"

"For now," she conceded, reluctantly.

"You're good, Rose. But you're still having trouble adjusting to the different of the _sai _compared to your claws." Danny told her, as he took his blades into one hand and helped her up. "Plus the fact that my family has been training in the _sai _for the last four generations since my great-great-grandmother remembered a past life as an Egyptian queen."

"Wasn't that the same great-great-grandmother that helped save the world at least three times?" asked Rose.

Danny nodded, "Of course, she might have had a _little_ to do with the circumstances of the world being in danger in the first place." He turned to Tia. "I assume you wanted something urgent?"

"Joe got a call from Doctor Reticuli, he wants go to Boston and see them."

"The surgery?"

Tia nodded.

"So he'll want to leave quickly... I've got some acceptable clothes in my locker, I'll go and have a shower and get changed."

As soon as he left, Rose came up beside him. "You like him, don't you?"

"He's my best friend, I've known him since we were four."

"That's not what I meant, sister. You _like_ him."

Tia blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Rose smiled, "Not to most people, you hide it well. But the nose never lies."

"Really?"

The taller girl nodded.

"Does he..."

"Oh, I think it would be much more fun for you to find out yourself."

Tia glared, then snorted. "If you're going to be like that about it, I'm off..."

Rose smiled to herself as the brunette stormed out of the room, "Regular people are sooo easy."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they entered the parking area and Joe immediately drove up to them. The car he was driving – nominally Danny's but used by the trio and most often driven by Joe – was a Kerovan-built IGK Ootori, a modern take on the mid-20th century Earth 'muscle car'. Tia got into the small bench seat at the back, and Danny joined Danny in the front. Once they were both buckled in, Joe eased the car forward and drove for the exit. When he reached the barrier, a voice came out of the speaker. "_Please identify yourselves for departure clearance check._"

"Cerebro... Josef Veicolo, Access Code: Foxtrot-Sierra-45231177. Also present are Daniyyel al Shlomo and Hestia Gardner."

"_Processing... Voice Match confirmed. Verifying departure clearance... Thirty-six hour pass confirmed. Please return before 1900 tomorrow._"

With that, the barrier came up and Joe swept out onto the driveway. When they reached the main gates, they also opened automatically allowing him to drive out onto the access road beyond. Within minutes, they were on the highway and heading towards Springfield and Boston.

About two hours later, they arrived at the Ear and Eye Infirmary in Boston. Joe paused at the door, looked at his friends receiving encouragement from both, he entered and presented himself at the main desk. After signing in they look the lift up to the appropriate floor and entered the ward, But for several minutes Joe did not enter his sister's room, but waited, gathering his nerve. Eventually, Tia went up to his side and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and with a grateful smile, Joe opened the door and entered. His father was in the corner, distancing himself from everyone. His mother was with the doctor. Which left his sister in her bed.

"Rita?" Joe said, moving to his sister's side.

"Is that you, Joe?" she asked, turning her head towards the door, though she could see nothing due to the bandages over her eyes.

"I'm here, little sister," Joe said, crossing to her bedside and taking her hand

"They're going to do it on Monday."

"I know," Joe said. "Doctor Reticuli e-mailed me. I came as soon as I could."

"I'm scared."

"I know, I would be too. But you have to be strong."

She beckoned him to bend down closer, which he did. "Padre doesn't approve," she whispered. "Nor does Madre, but she does want me to get better, so..."

Joe sighed. This wasn't exactly news, but he had hoped they would have got past this, or at least kept it from her, she didn't need this right now. At least his mother was able to put aside her prejudice for her daughter, but it seemed his father still hadn't. Which went that he presence on the ward was unsettling at best, and a sign of trouble at worst.

His mother and the head surgeon returned about twenty minutes later, and drew he and his father into their conversation.

* * *

When the three Veicolos began their conference with the surgeon, Danny signaled Tia to stay with Rita, and went outside to get some sodas. He had just got the last one from the machine outside the ward when he heard a commotion inside. He left the cans on the floor and hurried inside.

When he entered the ward, he spotted the source of the trouble immediately, the Occluvian surgeon was lying on the floor with three of his staff beside him, while Signor Veicolo was being dragged away from him by Tia and Joe. He looked very angry, and two of the knuckles on his hand were bleeding. Danny couldn't make out what he was saying – he was talking in rapid Italian and despite his long acquaintance with Joe he wasn't _that_ fluent but given what he knew of the situation – and of Joe's father – he could take a good guess. Danny joined the two of them, and they were able to get the older man into a chair. The doctor was quickly whisked away by his staff.

Five minutes later, three men joined them. A middle-aged white man in jeans and a polo shirt, and two dark-haired, muscular and slightly feral-looking youths in the dark-blue BDUs and tactical vests. The older man withdrew a billfold from his pocket and opened it, exposing a photographic identity card with a holographic logo printed on it. "Community Liaison Jack Dwyer, Massachusetts SCTF. Signor Veicolo, we have received a complaint from a Doctor Reticuli, would you like to explain what happened?"

"He tried to keep the human staff out of my daughter's surgery. He's trying to hide something!"

"So you hit him?" Despite the bland statement, Danny could tell that the agent wasn't happy.

"He said that I was stupid and ungrateful!"

"You should _not_ have hit him," Dwyer told him. "If you have a problem, there are proper channels, people you can talk to. You can't just lash out at people. Though you have before haven't you?"

Signor Veicolo scowled. "Ungrateful no-good spongers."

"I'm afraid we are going to take you in, sir," said Dwyer. To Danny's practiced ear, it sounded as if he actually _was_ regretful. "Wilf, Adolph, take him in."

Joe looked like he wanted to try and stop them, but a look from Danny stopped him, and he stayed seated as the two commandos hustled his father away.

Seconds later, their rings glowed. "_Rangers, can you hear me_?"

Looking around, Danny led the way into an out-of-sight alcove. "_Go ahead, Master._"

"_Tauron is attacking a farm and activity center a few miles from Boston_."

"On our way," promised Danny.

"But Madre and Rita, I need to..." said Joe.

"Sorry, Joe, but this takes priority," replied Danny, firmly. "We need to go, _now_."

Joe scowled, but seconds later conceded the point, and the three were teleported away.

When they appeared at the farm, they were out of sight behind one of the outbuildings. They had changed their outfits mid-teleport and now wore the leggings, jerkin and hooded cloaks they had worn in the Hall of Legends. Tauron wasn't in sight, but a handful of Phobiads were, and from the screams and fallen bystanders, had been there for a few minutes. "Let's take these beasts!" declared Danny and led the charge towards the Phobiads. As soon as he got close enough, he struck at the lead warrior with a doubled fist. "_Caribou Double Punch_!"

The creature shrieked as it was destroyed by the energy discharge. Danny ducked under a strike from the second Phobiad and rolled out of the way, setting it up for Tia who was just behind him. "_Hare Aerial Kick_!" she declared as she twisted in mid-air and struck the creature with both feet, one slightly after the other. It shrieked, and evaporated. By the time she landed and reorientated herself, the boys had finished off the other three and the crowds had more or less evacuated the area.

"That was fun," commented Joe. "Where's the monster though?"

Just then, a scream was heard from one of the larger barns. "This way!" ordered Danny and took off a run.

When they entered the barn, they could see that it had been converted, and wasn't used for storage anymore. The scream had come from a young woman who was trying to get out the jammed back door.

"Hey, Beefsteak!" cried Joe. "Over here!"

"Who dares?!" roared the monster, and turned away from the woman.

"Hey, this the gift shop, not the rodeo!" joked Joe. "No bulls allowed!!"

"You'll pay for that!" threatened the monster and lowered his head to charge them. The three Teens easily dodged his first charge and followed him outside.

"Let's show this monster who he's dealing with!" said Danny.

"Right!" agreed Tia and Joe, taking up their positions behind him.

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force_!" declared Danny, echoed a beat later by Tia and Joe.

"_Swift as the Caribou... Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare... Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky... Blue Spirit Ranger_!"  
_  
"Strength from the Spirits, Power Rangers Spirit Force_!"

The three Rangers ran towards the monster, Danny was the first to reach him and locked arms with the creature, he managed to hold it for a few seconds, but then it broke free, caught him with its horns and tossed him into the air. Fortunately, the delay was long enough for his friends to get into position.

"_Husky Double Slash_!" declared Joe, striking the monster with a clawed forehand, then the second. Then he ducked a return strike, and rolled to position for another attack.

"_Hare Aerial Kick_!" shouted Tia, as she struck the monster in the chest. It staggered backwards, momentarily disorientated.

"Keep up the momentum, guys!" ordered Danny. "_Power of the Caribou_!" Immediately, a semi-transparent 'spirit' emerged from Danny and charged the monster, it groaned and charged towards him. Danny rolled out of the way and came up beside his two friends. "My spirit form took a bit out of him. What if we combine the power of our three spirit forms into one. That might finish him off."

"Agreed."

The other two Rangers placed their hands on Danny's shoulders and they turned to face the monster, which was now charging towards them. "_Power of Spirits... Unite_!"

A Tri-colored wave of energy burst from the three Rangers, the ethereal forms of the Caribou, Husky and Hare visible within. It struck the oncoming monster and sent in flying backwards. When the resulting explosion cleared, the monster was still standing, but barely.

"Brother Ariex spoke truly," observed Tauron. "But you shall not win!"

He began to glow and then grew until he towered over the Rangers.

"Time to call in the back-up, guys," declared Danny. "_Guardian Spirits Descend_!"

A beam of rainbow energy appeared to curve down from the sky, and three ethereal animals rode it down to the ground. The three Rangers jumped into the air and merged with the animals turning them into the solid forms of the Spirit Rangers' Zords.

"Let's bring them together. _Guardian Spirits Combine_!"

The head and neck of the Caribou separated from the body, then the body shifted, creating a hollow area at the front and allowing the two sets of legs to merge into a larger pair of arms. Then the head split, folding down onto the neck to expose a second humanoid head below. Then it reattached to the front of the Caribou, forming a chest plate. Next, the Husky and Hare Zords crouched down, folding their legs underneath themselves, then their bodies flipped forwards and up, locking into place as a set of legs, which immediately docked with a pair of stumps under the center of the Caribou.

"_Soulstrike Megazord_!"

"Prepare to die!" bellowed Tauron and charged the Megazord. He caught the zord in the chest and sent it flying backwards.

However, the Rangers recovered before he could follow up, and grabbed him by the horns, flipped him off his feet and swung him around before tossing him across their battlefield.

"I knew that watching that program on bull-fighters would come in handy one day!" boasted Joe.

"Save the self-congratulations for later," said Tia. "He's coming back for another pass."

"Not if I can help it!" declared Danny. "Let's finish this!"

The other two Rangers nodded, and they began to glow. "_Power of the Guardians..._" declared Danny. "_Mega Punch_!"

Red, blue and yellow lights flitted around the glowing fists of Megazord as it struck Tauron several times. The monster fell backwards, then exploded.

With the monster destroyed, and the threat of Loki defeated for the moment, the three Rangers returned to the hospital. Amazingly, the soft drinks were still were Danny had stashed them before all the trouble started. They stayed at the hospital until Signor Veicolo returned after being questioned by the MSCTF and released on bail pending further inquiries. He didn't looked overly thrilled at the thought when Joe suggested that Danny and Tia stay with at the Veicolo house overnight, but eventually conceded, though with - as Tia put it - very bad grace. However, as it was only for one night – they needed to be back at school by Sunday night – he reckoned that they could get by.

The trio took the Ootori back to the house, so arrived shortly before the adults. Joe had just finishing getting Danny settled in the guest room - Tia would sleeping on the spare bed in his sister's room – when they arrived back. He was on the stairs and about to go and get his own overnight bag from the Ootori when he heard voices in the kitchen.

"We shouldn't have got that freak's help anyway! We don't need it... We will find doctors from Earth to help us! And without that foreigner's money either... stuck-up rich brat, lording it over us!"

Joe winced, he rather suspected that Tia and Danny had heard that.

"We have been looking! This is the only thing in a long time that we have found!"

"There will be other things!"

"And they may be... _will be_... too late! I would rather my daughter were treated by an human doctor, but they cannot help her! I have found something that can help Ilarita and I _will_ use it!"

Joe resisted an urge to slam his head against the wall--it would only add to his sudden headache. He made a retreat outside, he'd deal with 'damage control' later.

_A/N: Well, that's the second chapter 'in the can' so to speak. Unfortunately, I've been a bit busy over the last few weeks, so I'm rather behind schedule. I can't _promise _to get back on schedule either, though I will try. Hope you like the chapter, if you have any questions, or comments, drop me a review or e-mail and I'll try and address them._


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force  
**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**  
Rated: 13+ **

**Double Trouble**

_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. **_

_  
**A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential.**_

* * *

Danny yawned, and glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer's screen, he frowned, he was sure it hadn't been more than an hour since he last checked it, but it now read 2.32AM. He sighed, under normal circumstances he'd have had this assignment done days ago, but with the added pressure of training at the Hall of Legends and the occasional need to repel attacks by Loki's troops - though fortunately only Phobiads since Tauron - his time for more mundane things like studying and assignments had been stretched pretty thin.

He scanned the document on his screen - a history of the various Earthen space exploration programs - and shook his head. The paper was only about two-thirds finished, but if he didn't get some sleep he'd be useless the next morning and as his first was Intermediate Computer Science, one of his favorite and most challenging courses, this would be a very bad thing. He saved the running file, powered down the netbook and placed it on his bedside cabinet. Then he got into bed, and was asleep a few moments later.

Due to his late night, he slept through his alarm, and woke just in time to run to class and get there before it started. Therefore, it was lunchtime before he was able to meet up with his friends and catch up.

"I'm really looking forward to the end of term this year," observed Joe as he finished unwrapping his sandwich and began to eat it.

"No doubt," agreed Danny. He turned to the third member of their trio. "Got any plans for the summer?"

"Not until later in the summer," Tia replied. "Mom's agreed to let me sign up for a ballet summer school in Angel Grove. It's run by a former dancer for the English Royal Ballet. Unless I'm very mistaken, she's also a former Power Ranger."

Joe looked up at that, "Which one?"

"Zeo Ranger I. She's also married to Tommy Oliver's older brother and their daughter was announced as the new SPD Blue Ranger last week."

Any further conversation along those lines was stalled as their rings glowed.

"_Rangers, do you hear me?_"

"We're here, Master."

"_Your presence is required in the Hall_."

"We're on our way, but we'll need to get somewhere out of sight.."

"The changing rooms by the sports field," said Tia. "They should be empty right now."

Danny nodded his agreement and the trio quickly ran towards the sports field. Once they were out of sight, they teleported away.

_  
_The three teens repeared in the fire-lit room a few seconds later. "What is it, Master?" asked Danny.

"Another attack," replied Valtam. "Geminii is attacking, supported by a large force of. Phobiads at both locations."

"Uh, did you say _both_?"

"Indeed. Observe."

The fire flared, and soon two images were clearly invisible. Both featured pale-skinned monsters with pink and yellow armor directing a group of Phobiads, but they were clearly in different locations.

"They're twins!" exclaimed Joe.

"Naturally," agreed Valtam.

"We'll have to split up," said Danny. "I'll take the airport, there should be SCTF back-up there."

"But..."

"It's not up for debate!" barked Danny. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force!_""_Swift as the Caribou... Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare... Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky... Blue Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Strength from the Spirits, Power Rangers Spirit Force_!"

Seconds later, they teleported away.

Mary turned to Valtam, "Master, I respect your wisdom always, but to send them against these odds..."

"You are right to question it, Daughter. But I must know their mettle. Your time will come soon enough."

"Yes, Master," replied Mary and returned her attention to the flames.

--

As soon as Danny appeared at the airport, three Phobiads glided towards him. _No time to mess about, _he thought. "_Power of the Caribou!!" _His 'stag' charged towards the trio of creatures, destroying them completely.

This got the attention of Geminii, who was eyeing a small hanger that he had just destroyed. He snarled and looked towards the three remaining Phobiads. "Destroy that Ranger!"

"_Caribou Double Punch!_" declared Danny, dispatching the central one. Then he jumped into the air and unleashed his 'stag' again, destroying the last two.

"Curse you!" screamed Geminii. "I'll finish you myself!" With that, he released a funnel of air at Danny, catching him while he was still aloft. He crashed into the wrecked hanger and slumped to the ground briefly. Seconds later, he jumped to his feet and summoned his new weapon - a large triangular shield patterned on the caribou - and charged towards the enemy.

Geminii snarled and fired two lightning bolts at Danny, which he successfully blocked with the shield. Then he tried to knock Danny away with another wind funnel but he ducked it and then charged up the shield and swung it upwards, hitting the monster with scarlet energy and knocked it backwards. But before he could follow up, it recovered and threw a powerful lightning bolt at Danny which he was unable to block in time.

He dropped to his knees and another wind funnel blew him backwards, impacting violently on the concrete wall of the Control Tower severely damaging it. He felt the energy drain from him as he demorphed, and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Geminii teleporting away.

Meanwhile, several miles away, the other two Rangers were in locked in battle with the other half of Geminii, who was accompanied by a larger group of Phobiads than his 'brother'.

"Arghhh!" screamed Joe as he was thrown into the air by an explosion. He tried to reposition himself in mid-air, but a second direct hit sent him crashing to the ground and he demorphed.

"Joe, watch out!" said Tia, and sent a 'hare' in his direction just in time to destroy a Phobiad that was about to reach him. Then she turned around and charging up her new staff, spun it towards two more Phobiads and destroyed them. With her immediate targets destroyed, she moved towards Joe to help him up.

Joe had got to his feet and was trying to focus enough to morph when the other Geminii teleported in beside their opponent, and the two appeared pool their power for a moment then the strings of lightning merged into a massive energy ball, which they launched at the two Rangers. Taken by the surprise, Tia was barely able to move herself to shield Joe before the energy ball hit, engulfing them in a massive explosion. Tia fought not to scream in pain as the energy flowed around her, tearing at her. After what seemed like an age she collapsed to the ground, her Ranger suit dissolving away.

--

When the three teens regained consciousness, they were lying on cots in the main area of the Hall. "What happened...?" Asked Danny.

"I was able to retrieve you from the battlefield," answered Valtam. "The combined power of Geminii was too strong for you separately."

Danny groaned, "I'm not sure he isn't too strong for all of us _together_."

Valtam sighed, "Regretfully, I agree. So when you return, Mary will be going with you."

Danny turned to Mary, who was helping Joe up out of his cot. "Do you have powers?" She nodded. "Then let's saddle up and finish this." He pulled himself onto his feet then walked over to Tia's cot and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's kick some butt."

Danny nodded and Joe and Mary joined them as they walked into the open area by the fire. "Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready!" declared the other three.

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force_!" shouted the quartet, with Mary thrusting both arms out to her sides, then bringing her arms up and together in front of her face, with the inner arms facing backwards. She also wore glowing rings on both hands, one purple and the other silver.

"_Swift as the Caribou... Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare... Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky... Blue Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Power of Judgment... Valkyrie Ranger_!"

"_Strength from the Spirits, Power Rangers Spirit Force_!"

"Back to action!" declared Danny and they teleported away.

"What are you three doing back?" asked one of the Geminii as the Rangers caught up with them. "The three of you couldn't take us separately, together we are far too powerful for you!!"

"You might be right," admitted Danny.

"What?!"

"If there were only three of us." Danny stated. With that, Mary leaped into the air from behind the trio. Behind his helmet, he grinned at the looks on the monsters' faces. "Surprise!"

"_Power of the Wolf_!" cried Mary. "_Power of the Stallion_!" Two spirits emerged from her, both brighter than the trio's and charged towards the monsters. They charged one of the monsters and knocked it backwards briefly. The other three Rangers summoned their own 'spirits' and targeted the other monster, this time with a little more success.

Mary landed in front of the Rangers and then they moved forward to flank her. "Let's finish this!" declared Danny. "_Power of the Spirits... Unite_!"

A vari-colored wave of energy burst from the four Rangers, the ethereal forms of the Caribou, Husky, Hare, Wolf and Stallion visible within. It struck the two monsters and sent them flying backwards. When the resulting explosion cleared, the monsters were still struggling to their feet, wounded but not destroyed.

"Not bad... but let's see how you deal with us now!" declared one of the pair. Immediately, they began to glow until they matched the nearby tower blocks for height.

"Okay... this is _not _good," offered Joe.

"We'll take it from here," said Danny to Mary.

"Alright, if you're sure."

Danny nodded. "_Guardian Spirits Descend_!"

A beam of rainbow energy appeared to curve down from the sky, and three ethereal animals rode it down to the ground. The three Rangers jumped into the air and merged with the animals turning them into the solid forms of the Spirit Rangers' Zords.

"Let's bring them together. _Guardian Spirits Combine_!"

The head and neck of the Caribou separated from the body, then the body shifted, creating a hollow area at the front and allowing the two sets of legs to merge into a larger pair of arms. Then the head split, folding down onto the neck to expose a second humanoid head below. Then it reattached to the front of the Caribou, forming a chest plate. Next, the Husky and Hare Zords crouched down, folding their legs underneath themselves, then their bodies flipped forwards and up, locking into place as a set of legs, which immediately docked with a pair of stumps under the center of the Caribou.

"_Soulstrike Megazord_!"

"Do you really think that toy can stand against our power?!"

"We can take anything you dish out!" replied Danny.

"As you wish..." said one of the Geminii. "Take this!" Immediately, forks of lightning burst from his hands and struck the Zord.

"Don't forget me!" cried the other one, and threw his own salvo at the Rangers causing the Zord to stagger.

"This is brutal!" declared Joe.

"I don't how much we can take!" said Tia.

"Hang on!" ordered Danny. "We can do this. _Power of the Guardians... Mega Punch_!"

Red, blue and yellow lights flitted around the glowing fists of Megazord as it struck the closest of the two Geminii. However, most of the energy was siphoned off into the other one and the monster remained unharmed.

"Oh no!" cried the Rangers.

"Well, that didn't work, did it?!" crowed the two monsters. "Our turn!!"

"Brace yourselves!" ordered Danny, and grabbed a firm hold on his own console.

The two monsters again pooled their energies and launched a massive energy ball at the Megazord, which was rocked by the explosion and fell to the ground.

"We're outgunned," declared Joe. "We need more power!"

"Pull it together, guys!" barked Danny.

"Too late!" groaned Tia as the two monsters readied another attack.

When the second energy ball hit, the explosion was even larger than before, and when the dust cleared, the Rangers lying on the ground in their civilian forms and their Zords, which had separated out in their individual forms, were lying close by.

"Man, this is getting old real fast," moaned Joe as he clambered to his feet.

"You said it," agreed Danny as he helped Tia to stand. "Are you all right?"

"No worse than you are."

"True," he admitted ruefully then turned to Mary who just joined them. "Please tell me you have _good _news."

"I do."

"Thank God. Well?"

"My animal spirits can form Zords, which when merged with the Megazord to increase its power substantially."

"Excellent," said Danny with grin. "Everyone ready for Round Two?"

"Round Four, actually," Tia added.

Danny ignored her. "Ready?"

"Ready!" agreed the other two teens.

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force!_"

"_Swift as the Caribou... Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare... Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky... Blue Spirit Ranger_!"

The four Rangers posed in formation. "_Strength from the Spirits, Power Rangers Spirit Force_!"

"_Guardian Spirits of the Valkyrie, Descend_!" ordered Mary.

A beam of rainbow energy appeared to curve down from the sky, and two ethereal animals rode it down to the ground. Mary jumped into the air and merged with the Stallion Spirit which then turned into its Zord form, followed by the Wolf a second later.

The other three Rangers re-joined with the Zords and managed to get them on their feet again. "Let's bring them together," ordered Danny. "_Guardian Spirits Combine_!"

The head and neck of the Caribou separated from the body, then the body shifted, creating a hollow area at the front and allowing the two sets of legs to merge back into the body. Next the head split, folding down onto the neck to expose a second humanoid head below and it reattached to the front of the Caribou, forming a chest plate. The four remaining Zords dropped into a crouch, folding their legs underneath themselves - Wolf and Stallion Zords shifted to form a pair of arms and attached themselves to the Caribou followed by the Husky and Hare Zords which their bodies flipped forwards and up, locking into place as a set of legs, which immediately docked with a pair of stumps under the center of the Caribou.

"_Soulhunter Megazord_!"

"So you've got a new toy... We'll smash this one just like the old one!"

"I don't think so!"

"Guess again!" Two bolts of lightning knifed towards the Zord and hit it square on. It rocked slightly, but didn't appear to take damage.

"What?!"

"Surprise!" said Danny. "_Spear of Wotan_!"

A large three-pronged spear rocked down from the skies and flew to the Zord's hand.

"Take this!" said the pair, and threw another massive energy ball at the Zord.

"_Spear of Wotan... Spin Defense_!" ordered Danny.

The Zord held the Spear out in front of itself and spun around very fast almost forming a shield. When the energy ball meet the 'shield', it dissipated.

"That's not possible!"

"You'd better believe it!" warned Danny. "_Spear of Wotan... Judgement Strike_!"

Red, yellow, blue, purple and silver lights surged into the Spear and began to glow brightly. Then it swung the weapon in two horizontal cuts, catching both of the monsters in resulting energy wave. Immediately, both of them screamed, then collapsed and exploded.

"We did it!" cried Tia.

"Good job, team!" said Danny when they returned to the ground. "Especially you, Mary. You really came through for us today."

"Thank you, Daniyyel."

"We need to go," said Tia.

"I know. Hopefully we weren't missed."

"If it's not one thing, it's another," observed Joe.

"That's life."

"True."

"All together now..." said Danny. "POWER RANGERS!!"

_  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this time. Things have been a bit insane this month cause I was moving house. The next chapter has been written out in draft form, so should be up a lot sooner. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Topic of Cancer

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force  
**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**  
Rated: 13+ **

**  
The Topic of Cancer**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_  
A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

_----_

"To me... to me!"

The yell momentarily startled Tia out of her concentration. She looked up over her book and smiled. All was well, it was Joe being his usual loud self. He was playing an improvised game of football with Danny and Mary. Tia noted that despite being outnumbered two-to-one by the boys, Mary appeared to have the upper hand as she easily stole Danny's throw. Reassured that everything was fine, she rolled over to tan her back.

The three teens had finished their assignments just in the nick of time, and Danny had got onto his Computer Science course, though given his sub-par mark – a legacy of his Ranger commitments – he felt that he owed the principal for her consideration. Tia agreed with him, but was unsure as to the reasons for it, Joe had suggested that the former X-Man had guessed they were Rangers, though Tia privately doubted it, though she did agree that the woman had figured out that he was capable of doing better.

The first couple of errands were minor enough, but it was the last one that had lead them here. During the power outage, the Academy's virtual simulator had been badly damaged and although repairs were nearly completed one final component – a Somatic Vectorization Processor – was still outstanding. However, none of the usual sources had any available, so the Headmistress dispatched Danny to Maine to pick up a relay direct from the closest – and oldest - of the companies that made them. When he heard about the trip – which would take the entire weekend - Joe suggested that she join the two of them so that they could spend from time at their favorite beach before picking up the relay. He also invited Mary along for 'bonding time', something that he had been doing a lot since the fight against the Geminii.

They had left the Academy after classes on Friday, stopped off in Boston overnight, staying at a hotel rather than with the Veicolos this time, though did stop in to visit for a while before heading into Maine, stopping for lunch at their beach.

Tia adjusted her top and rolled over to tan her back a little. She had just reached the end of the current chapter in her book when the alarm on her cellphone went off. She checked it and confirmed the alarm. Grabbing her bag, she stowed her book away. Once she was dressed again, she shouted over to the other three.

"What's up Tia?" asked Danny, jogging over.

"Time to go," she replied. "We're expected in an hour."

Danny nodded. "I'll get the others."

About five minutes later, the other three were dressed, and four of them on the road heading towards the QE Compound. They arrived with about ten minutes to spare. "_Name and business please_?" asked the computer at the main gate.

"Daniyyel al Shlomo. Picking up a package for Paige Guthrie at the Massachusetts Academy."

"_Identification please_." Danny took out his driver's licence and placed on the scanner. "_One moment, please._"  
A few seconds later, the gate whirred open. "_Please proceed to your left until you reach the lighthouse. Then remain there until summoned_."

"Understood."

It didn't take long to reach the building, and a tall, strawberry-blond youth dressed in a t-shirt and jeans was waiting for them there. "Hi, you're from the Academy? Ben Quest, IRIS told me you were coming."

Danny nodded, and shook the proffered hand. "Danny al Shlomo. I've got to ask, who is Iris... the manager?"

Ben chuckled, "No, it's I-R-I-S not Iris. She's the computer that runs the compound," replied Ben. He smiled at the youths' odd looks. "IRIS's programming is based on the brain patterns of my paternal grandmother, so she's a little more interactive than most."

"I see," said Danny. "Do you live here?"

Ben nodded. "My family founded QE. My mother still runs the company. She's away at the moment. Who are your friends?"

"Sorry, I should have said. Tia Gardner, Joe Veicolo, both Academy students. And a friend of ours, Mary Othinnsdottir."

"That's an old and unusual name," observed Ben as he ushered them into the lighthouse.

"I am from an old and unusual family."

"I see... Well, I can understand that," said Ben. "IRIS said you were after a Somatic Vectorization Processor?"

Danny nodded, "The simulator was in use just before the power outage on April 1st, so most of the components were badly damaged. The SVP is the only component we haven't been able to source from the Academy's usual outlets."

Danny nodded, "Doesn't surprise me. There are only two companies that deal in that level of virtual technology. Us and Cross World Technologies, and the closest CWT site is in Chicago. Well, there's Hammond Technologies, but their Simudeck technology isn't cross-compatible with ours or CWT's."

"Normally, we can repair anything that goes wrong, but not this time."

"I'll go get the relay," said Ben. "Stay here."

It didn't take him long to locate the part, which was about the size of an old-fashioned full-size laptop. Joe and Mary quickly stored it in a hidden compartment in the back of the Ootori while Danny signed off on the required paperwork, then they said goodbye to Ben and set off back to Snow Valley.

They were just entering the city limits when a massive spout of water burst towards them. "Watch out!" screamed Tia as Danny swerved to avoid the blast. He was successful, but was caught by surprise when the spout caused an explosion, which caused the car to flip over, landing on it's roof.

"We've got trouble," observed Danny.

"Obviously."

"Triggering roof ejector," said Danny, ignoring the barb. The force of the ejector flipped the car back onto its wheels again, and the Rangers clamoured out.

"Check out the Catch of the Day," observed Joe, indicating the armored monster that was eyeing them from across the street.

"Draw him away from the car!" ordered Danny as they split off.

"We're on it!" promised Joe.

"Phobiads... Attack them!"

"I'll handle the monster!" said Mary as several of the cloaked foot soldiers materialised around them.

"Wait!" ordered Danny, then paused to contend with one of the Phobiads. "Never mind."

Mary managed to avoid the Phobiads on her way towards the monster, and get in a couple of punches before it grabbed her with one of its pincers and raked her with the other before throwing her into a tree.

"Don't seem to be handling me now," crowed Cancera. "Take this!"

Mary dodged another icy water blast and attempted a flying kick, but this was unsuccessful as her initial attempt.

"Puny ranger... you can't defeat me!"

"Guess again!" said Mary. "_Power of the Wolf, Power of the Stallion!_" Her two spirits emerged from her and charged towards the monster. However, when they reached it, they dispersed harmlessly. "What... How?!"

"My armored shell is proof against all of your puny attacks!" declared the monster. "Prepare to be destroyed!" Two more icy jets knifed towards the fallen woman, who just about dodged the blast and was again thrown to one side.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice from above her as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I'll be fine!" she said, but after three failed attempts she accepted Joe's assistance to rise. Looking around, she could see that a couple of the Phobiads still remained, but most had been destroyed.

"Cancera looks pretty tough."

"He is a formidable foe," agreed Mary.

"Then let's Ranger up!" said Danny. "Ready?"

"Ready!" agreed his three team-mates.

"_Ancient Source, Spirit Force!_"

"_Swift as the Caribou... Red Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Agile as the Hare... Yellow Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Fierce as the Husky... Blue Spirit Ranger_!"

"_Power of Judgment... Valkyrie Ranger_!"

"_Strength from the Spirits, Power Rangers Spirit Force_!"

"Let's take this beast!" declared Danny, summoning his shield to deflect another ice blast towards the last of the Phobiads. "Tia, Joe... go!"

The two Rangers ran out from behind the cover, and dashed towards the monster. Tia was slightly faster than Joe and landed the first blow, but the staff bounced off the monster's hide and she was caught by one of the claws and sent flying backwards. Joe attacking with his long daggers as the monster was distracted by Tia and it screamed in pain, but before Joe could strike it again, the monster swung around and grabbed by the neck and head. It shook him hard, and then threw him to one side. Joe hit a wall hard and fell to the ground, clearly semi-conscious at best. Tia staggered to her feet and sent one of her 'spirits' at him, but all it did was attract his attention and an ice blast took her down a second later. Then Cancera turned and fired two ice blasts at Danny and Mary, who had almost reached him, forcing them to take cover.

"The daggers hurt him, but not enough," observed Danny. "I doubt my shield would work any better."

"Agreed. However, _my _weapon may turn the tide in our favor," said Mary. "_Valkyrie Lance_!" Her two-meter long spear-like weapon materialised in her hand. "Can you distract him?"

"Only for a moment."

"That is all I need."

"I'm on it!" promised Danny and dashed from their cover, avoiding two blasts as he ran. "_Power of the Caribou_!" Danny's spirit form rushed towards the monster and dissipated harmlessly on his shell.

"That won't stop me!" declared Cancera. "I am invincible!"

"I think not!" retorted Mary, who had moved close to him while he was distracted. "You defeated me before... but now I am prepared!"

"I don't think so!" said Cancera and fired a powerful ice blast at her.

"I disagree," said Mary, as she ducked to avoid the blast, her glowing weapon held at her side. "_Valkyrie Lance... Crescent Slash_!" The weapon glowed brightly as Mary rotated it through a three-quarter circle then sliced downwards. The blade struck the monster, scoring a deep energy trail in his shell.

He staggered backwards, and threw a blast at Mary, which she dodged easily.

"Time to finish this..." she declared and raised the weapon to chest height. "Cancera of the Zodiac Clan, you are unworthy. _Valkyrie Lance... Judgement Slash!_"

With that, she swung her weapon towards him in a brutal sideways cut, then swung down and up again for a final vertical cut that sent him to his knees. "You... are done."

"Not hardly!" said the monster, then he glowed and shot up to giant size.

"Oh no," said Tia, who had limped over to join them.

"I really thought you had him, Mary," said Joe as he moved to stand at Mary's side.

"Regretfully not," she replied. "We should summon the Zords."

"Agreed," said Danny. "_Guardian Spirits Descend_!"

A beam of rainbow energy appeared to curve down from the sky, and three ethereal animals rode it down to the ground. The three core Rangers jumped into the air and merged with the animals turning them into the solid forms of the Spirit Rangers' Zords, Mary followed after a slight pause and merged with the Stallion Spirit, which then turned into its Zord form, followed by the Wolf a second later.

"Let's bring them together," ordered Danny. "_Guardian Spirits Combine_!"

The head and neck of the Caribou separated from the body, then the body shifted, creating a hollow area at the front and allowing the two sets of legs to merge back into the body. Next the head split, folding down onto the neck to expose a second humanoid head below and it reattached to the front of the Caribou, forming a chest plate. The four remaining Zords dropped into a crouch, folding their legs underneath themselves - Wolf and Stallion Zords shifted to form a pair of arms and attached themselves to the Caribou followed by the Husky and Hare Zords which their bodies flipped forwards and up, locking into place as a set of legs, which immediately docked with a pair of stumps under the center of the Caribou.

"_Soulhunter Megazord_!"

"That won't stop me!" declared Cancera, fired two blasts at the Zord, which staggered a little as it absorbed the attack.

"I think it will!" retorted Danny, as the four Rangers steadied themselves. "_Spear of Wotan_!" A large three-pronged spear rocked down from the skies and flew to the Zord's hand. Two swift cuts with the bladed tip caused sparks to fly from the monster's shell, then it struck back, sending the Zord to its knees.

"Now, we finish this," declared Danny. "_Spear of Wotan... Judgement Strike_!"

Red, yellow, blue, purple and silver lights surged into the Spear and began to glow brightly. Then it swung the weapon in two horizontal cuts, catching the monster in the resulting energy wave. Immediately, it screamed, then collapsed and exploded.

"That did it!"

"We have the Power!"

----

_  
A/N: Unfortunately, due to work pressures and a bad case of writer's block I haven't been able to keep up the momentum on this story as planned. However, it is still a work-in-progress and I have about half a chapter written out already. This one is going to be a little different though as it focuses strongly on two secondary groups of characters (SPD and some OCs) so although it is part of the ongoing story it may be posted as a one-shot. Hopefully within the next month or so, but I can't promise that. _


	5. Chapter 5: In the Serpents Shadow Part 1

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force  
**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**  
Rated: 13+ **

**  
In the Serpent's Shadow, Part 1**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_  
A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential._

_Cartographers Note: Contrary to indications from one or two episodes of SPD, in this story, New Tech City is roughly analogous to New York._

* * *

_**  
**_Erika Velez took a sip of her coffee and grimaced, it was stone cold. She glanced at the chronometer on her desk and sighed. She'd been working for twelve hours straight and was exhausted. The presence of Space Patrol Delta in nearby New Tech City had discouraged the low-level powered criminal element in the state, but with the 'space cops' hamstrung by manpower shortages and equipment problems, the locals were growing bolder. She and her six detectives had been working flat out for weeks on end and were at the end of their tether.

The commlink clipped to her belt beeped three short tones, she unclipped it and held it up. "Accept."

A young bald man with square-rimmed glasses appeared in a video messaging window. "_How's it going, sis_?"

"How do you think it's going, Don?" Erika replied, waspishly, remembering just in time that her brother had actually been out of town for the last week at a security conference. "I've been on since 1800 yesterday. I'm exhausted."

"_How about some breakfast? My treat._"

"I've got a lot of work to do. I've got two detectives on sick leave, and my relief doesn't get in for another three hours."

"_How about then? I haven't seen you in ages. I've got things to show you._"

"Okay, you've convinced me," admitted Erika. "The usual place at 0930?"

"_See you then._"

The commlink beeped again. "Accept."

"_Captain Velez, this is NTPD Dispatch. We have a report of a double 10-64 and possible 10-68-Blue at 616 Kirby Plaza, New Tech City. SPD are unable to respond, request assistance._"

"On my way," she replied, grabbing her coat and sidearm and heading for the door. "I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

The SCTF's MV-222 "Lobo" helijet was a fast, maneuverable craft and made the journey in good time, landing on the public helipad a couple of blocks from the scene. She secured the craft and jogged towards the building, stopping briefly to examine the building from the outside. Two NTYD patrol cars and an CSU car were parked at the main entrance and glancing up, she saw a broken window about half-way up the glass frontage. Interesting, if that's the exit point, then either they came down from above and got away over the roofs... doable, but unlikely, or it is meta-human crime.

Dodging the doorman and a couple of reporters in the lobby she headed up to the twelfth floor, two of the patrol officers were guarding a door about half-way down the corridor. One of them, a tall, broad-shouldered man, blocked her way. "You can't be up here, miss."

Erika barely managed to resist the temptation to attack the man, he was after all doing his job, she took out her wallet and flashed her ID at him. "Captain Velez, Special Crimes Task Force. Dispatch said there might be something for my office."

"My apologies, ma'am, I didn't recognize you, go right in."

At that, he opened the door and allowed her to enter. As she entered the room, she scanned around, one of the other patrol officers and the older of the two detectives – a tall woman with long wiry brown hair – were still taking statements from the victim's two office staff; a tall, wiry man and a slim, mousey-looking blond woman. The other detective, a pretty young woman with shorter straight hair, was busy taking samples from one of the burn marks on the wall, Erika walked over to over to her and touched her on the shoulder. "Hi Anna, what have you got?"

The younger woman turned and winced. "Hi Erika, you got here fast."

"The helijet was available. Who's the victim?

"Seth Abrax, CEO of Abrax Corporation, a high-tech computer company focusing on next-generation graphics and gaming systems. The only evidence we can find here is this trace. It's not normal carbon scoring and we couldn't find any of the usual traces from a plasma or electrical weapon."

"The staff aren't much help either," added the older detective as she joined the duo. "According to the vic's business manager, a Mr Rolando Oslono, Mr Abrax has been in Boston for the last week at a technology conference."

"The Corinth Commission?" asked Erika.

"Yeah," confirmed Melina. "It's supposed to be pretty hush-hush, how do you know about it?"

"My brother, who's also my team's A/V tech, just got back from the same conference."

"I've also checked into CCTV, there's not much, just the perp and the vic leaving by the window and then just disappearing."

"Any identification on the perp?"

Anna shook her head. "No, the video couldn't a clear picture, just a black "blob" appeared to encircle him."

Erika groaned, "Definitely a Special Crimes matter then."

"That's what we thought too," agreed Anna. "We'll finish up here and then forward our findings to Don?"

"That would be great," agreed Erika, then turned and left the crime scene. She was back in the air and heading for Albany a few moments later.

When Erika returned to the office, she found her brother, the day-shift duty agent and her tactical sergeant waiting for her.

"Got anything for me?" she asked as she slipped off her jacket and stowed her sidearm in her drawer/

"I've run the trace gathered at the scene," reported Don. "It _is_ consist with some sort of directed energy weapon. However, I'm also reading some _anciaric_ particles consistent with a Dark magic user or Ranger. And the pictures on the surveillance videos are definitely atypical for a high-tech job."

"Have you queried SPD, Operation Lightspeed and Cyber Force?" asked Erika, naming the three government-backed Ranger organizations, the last being a Wind City-based team currently in a cross-border conflict with a group of Canadian demons.

"Lightspeed and Cyber Force report nothing out of the ordinary," replied Agent Cahill. "We're still waiting to hear from SPD."

"Any leads on locating him?"

"Surveillance was a dead-end. The energy signature faded out almost immediately. But, I checked the evidence logs and we caught a break."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Not positive..." Don admitted. "But pretty certain. Mr Abrax was using his cell phone when he was taken, he lost his headset, but the phone's still in service. He's not answering though, so I'm running a back trace for the GPS chip."

"Will that work?"

"It should, the company themselves use the chips to track their field operatives. The only reason I'm having problems, is that the computer they use, was damaged in the kidnapping."

At that moment, a beep sounded from one of the room's computers. "We've got something." He spun his chair over to the terminal and began tapping on the touch-sensitive digital keyboard. "I've localized the signal to a small storage building in the New Tech City Warehouse District. Accessing property registries... that's weird."

"What?"

"The building is owned by I2 Technologies, Abrax Corp's main rival."

"So this thing was just some sort of business deal gone bad? Hostile takeover maybe?" asked Cahill.

"I doubt it," said Erika. "Don, remain here. Erin, Sarge, you're with me."

"I'll have a squad meet us there," promised the sergeant as he followed his two superiors out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take long to make it back to New Tech City, but when they touched down near the I2 Technologies warehouse, a nine-person squad of armed officers was already waiting for them.

"Report." ordered Erika.

One of the officers, a burly man with a salt-and-pepper beard, spoke up. "The warehouse appears to be deserted, as are most of the other units within a three-block radius. We've secured the perimeter, no sign of hostiles as yet. Our scopes did pick up a man-sized heat-source in the middle of the building, I'd guess that's our kidnapping victim."

"Still think it's a simple takeover bid, Erin?" asked Erika.

"Nope, but where are guards?"

"Let's find out." said Erika. "Sergeant, you have a go."

"Roger that, Captain. Alpha Team, you have perimeter, Bravo and Charlie Teams, you're with me."

The six officers detailed to follow the sergeant flipped down the blast shields of the helmets and moved forward, rifles at the ready. Erika and Cahill were able to watch the action from their car via the video feeds from the sergeant, and Alpha and Bravo Leaders' helmet cams.

It only took a few moments to gain entry to the warehouse, and after scanning the area to make sure it was clear they entered the building and approached the figure tied up on a chair in the middle of the room.

"This is wrong," said Erika. "This is very wrong."

At that second, the commlink burst into life. "_What the..._"

"Sergeant, report!"

"_It is a dummy! We're pulling..._"

Whatever he had been about to say next was cut off when the warehouse as engulfed by an explosion. Immediately, the two detectives jumped from their vehicle drawing their sidearms. "Velez to Dispatch. Explosion at this location, Officers down!"

"Captain, we got company!" yelled one of the remaining three officers.

Erika turned and her blood turned to ice as she recognized the creatures that had just arrived, they were enormous half-snake scavengers from Jotunheim, "Viperiods!"

"What? You know these things?" asked Cahill.

"And why isss that I wonder?" asked a shadowy, cloaked figure from behind the new arrivals. "No matter, I wass hoping for SPD, they might present a little challenge for my opening performance."

"What have you done with Seth Abrax?" asked Erika, pointing her weapon at the figure.

"I think you already know the anssswer to that."

"You're under arrest!" declared Cahill.

"I think not!" declared the warrior. "Kill them!"

The Viperoids surged towards the five humans, who opened fire on them. Two of them were taken down by rifle blasts and a third from the crossfire from Erika and Cahill's sidearms, but the remaining four quickly overwhelmed the three officers who were in their path, their poisonous stingers cutting easily through the officers' body armor.

"Any suggestions?" asked Cahill as they ducked behind their car, and fired back at the Viperiods.

"Just one... Run!" said Erika, and suiting actions to words, took off back the way they came.

Unfortunately, they had got only a few dozen meters when the warrior appear in a flash of gold-and-black light. "Going somewhere?" he asked and then conjured a large energy ball, which he threw at them, knocking them back through the loading bay doors of one of the warehouses. Erika glanced to one side and saw that Cahill had been knocked unconscious.

She got to her feet, shedding her torn jacket as she rose. "You shall not succeed while I drew breath."

"How are you going to stop me, woman?" asked the warrior.

"The old-fashioned way," she declared, and raised her arms, allowing the rising sun to catch on the silver bracelets on her wrists.

"Kill her!"

"I think not," said Erika, and dodged the first attacker, then struck it hard enough in the head to send it flying into the torn metal edge of loading doors. Then she back-flipped into the air and landed on the raised platform at the rear of the loading area. "Unfortunately for you, I am no mere denizen of Midgard, but a daughter of Asgard itself!" With that, her bracelets glowed and her regular jeans and tank-top turned into the leggings, bodice and cloak of an Asgardian shield maiden. Her sword also appeared in her hand. "I am Sif, Lady of Asgard."

"Nice trick, check out one of _mine_!" growled the warrior, and tossed off his cloak. "_Power of Darkness_!"

With that, a black cloud formed around him and an armored chest plate, boots and gauntlets formed over his clothing, then a helmet with a hooded viper's head engraved on it formed around his head. "Now, little shield maiden, behold my true power... _Power of the Great Serpent_!"

An inky black snake 'spirit' appeared from the warrior and surged towards Sif, who jumped down onto the bay floor again to avoid it. The three remaining Viperiods had crossed the bay by now, but she easily disposed of them with a few precise swings of her sword.

"Weapon to weapon then, _my lady_?" sneered the warrior, summoning his own, a inky-black staff. "_Serpent Staff Poison Cloud_!" A thick, chocking gas billowed from the weapon, nearly enveloping Sif, but she managed to stagger back.

"You have _no _honor!" she declared, and swung her sword in an elaborate pattern. "_Energy Wave_!"

The sword glowed yellow and a crescent of energy burst from it, dispelling the cloud and sending the warrior flying backwards out the building and through the side of another. "Impressive, woman. Let's see you deal.. with this! Great Spirit of Darkness arise!!!"

A ghost-like black animal burst from the sea nearby, and the warrior jumped upwards, merging with it.

"Odin's Beard!" exclaimed Sif.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Cahill, groggily, having just woken up. "Erika? Where are you.... holy..." he exclaimed as he glimpsed the Dark Zord. He scrambled at his belt for a moment and grabbed his commlink, then spoke into it. "Dispatch, this is SCTF Detective Cahill. We have a _major_ problem down there. Red flash SPD... NOW!!!"

* * *

_A short time earlier..._

Sky Tate adjusted the collar of his heavy duty coat for at least the three time in as many hours and paused thinking longingly of the light comfortable jacket he had worn as a cadet – and in fact if he was honest, the _time _when he was a cadet. Being tapped by his former mentor to take over command of SPD's assets on Earth was a huge honor of course, but he never really appreciated how much sitting around and paperwork it involved.

"Commander?"

"Yes Cadet," he said turning to the Aquitan – who despite being one of the cadets that had tried to run away had been promising enough before hand, and decent enough in the battle itself, that he had keep him on despite his anger at the group's cowardice.

"Signal from Edenoi, Prince Lex has just left."

"Have Sergeant Carson, Cadet Trueheart and Officers Delgado and Drew meet me in the hanger area. And find Doctor Manx and Boom for me too."

"Yes sir. Should I inform Lieutenant Kinsenka?"

Sky winced. Lisa Kinsenka was a Ranger, normally tasked to patrolling the outer systems, she was an excellent fighter and Sky wished she'd been able to make it to Earth in time for Grumm's final attack, but it grated on him that she'd been forced on him to 'assist with transition' despite as a solo Ranger having little experience in command or administration. In fact the only thing that made her 'senior' to him was the fact that she was five years his senior and had been a Ranger three years when he became one.

"Yes Cadet," he said, then left the control room before he said something unprofessional, a risk that was becoming increasingly prevalent and which annoyed him even more than the woman did already.

When he arrived in the reception area a few moments later, his three former teammates were already waiting, the other three invitees arrived just as the teleport was about to touchdown. Sky glared at the lieutenant but said nothing.

Prince Lex the Second still wore the traditional loose robes of his station rather than the more form fitting silver C-Squad uniform he had been issued with, but given that he would be getting a new one, Sky was inclined to ignore the breach in protocol.

"Cadet Lex, welcome back. Are you ready to take up your new duties?"

"Sir, yes sir. I am pleased to be back, sir. And may I congratulate you on your promotion?"

"Thank you, Cadet." said Sky. "Go with Dr Manx, she will issue your uniform and Morpher."

"Sir, yes sir."

At that moment, a klaxon blared its call. "Tate to Command... report!"

"_A giant serpent just appeared in the Financial District_!" reported Cadet Dayto

"Boom, sort out Cadet Lex. Cadet Trueheart, go with them!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Kat, Lieutenant Kinsenka, you're with me!"

"Bridge, Syd, Z... Launch the Flyers!"

"On our way!" declared the trio and headed for the emergency access lifts, while Sky entered the main lift, joined by the two women and punched the key for Command.

"SWAT Flyers 1, 4 and 5 are airborne," reported Cadet Dayto from the operations station as soon as Sky entered Command. "ETA to target forty-two seconds."

"Understood," said Sky and slid in his chair at the Commander's console. "Lieutenant, prep SWAT Flyers 2 and 3 for remote. The Rangers will almost certainly need the Megazord."

"Right away," confirmed the Asian officer.

"Kat, status of the Delta Base Defense System?"

The felind engineer looked chagrined,"I still have replace two transmorphic relays, and the latest software updates haven't arrived yet from TriceraSoft, they're having trouble with the re-compilation sub-routines."

"All right, how long to replace the relays?"

"At least ten to fifteen minutes. They haven't been calibrated for the increased power load yet."

Sky sighed, "Do it. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"I'm on it," confirmed Kat, and ran from the room as fast as she could.

"Dayto, get Dr James on the comm, use the priority codes. We need those updates."

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

"Approaching the target, ten seconds to range," reported Syd from Delta Flyer 5.

"Lock on weapons," ordered Bridge. "Follow my lead."

"Ready!" confirmed Syd and Z.

"Whoa, that's a big one!" exclaimed Bridge. "A very, very big one!"

"Fire!" ordered Bridge.

Multiple beams of light burst from the Flyers and washed over the giant snake, but to little effect. it screamed, then opened its mouth and unleashed a massive blast of inky-black energy towards the three Zords.

"Evasive maneuvers!" ordered Bridge.

"Delta Base to SWAT Flyer 1... what's your status?" asked Sky over the intercom

"This monster is very powerful."

"_I'm sending in the other Flyers. Form the Megazord._"

"Fire again!" ordered Bridge, turning his Zord towards the creature and activated his cannons again.

"_I'm hit_!" reported Z.

"_Hold it together, Z_!" said Syd. "_The other Flyers will be here any second._"

"Sending the signal now." confirmed Bridge as the two Flyers cleared the skyline. "Initiating SWAT Megazord Combination!"

The five Flyers closed into formation, Flyer 4 swaying and sparking.

"Megazord online!" confirmed Bridge.

"Power curves are all of the place," reported Syd. "Shields and flight systems are at 34%"

"Let's finish this!" said Bridge, pulling the Zord out of its dive and positioned the Zord for a good shot at the creature.

"Locking on weapons!" confirmed Z. "Full power!"

The Zord's twin blasters fired and raked the serpent. It screamed, and bleached another massive wave of energy. The Zord tried to dodge, but with its systems compromised and in Bridge's inexpert hands it was unable to dodge and the wave washed over it, knocking it out of the skies and sending it crashing into the bay.

"Emergency ejectors are offline!" reported Syd.

"Structural integrity at 52%," said Z. "Shields are failing."

"I can't pull us out!" said Bridge. "The controls aren't responding! Delta Base, we are out of play, you're on your own!"

"No answer, main comms are gone too," reported Syd. "Trying the emergency transponder!"

* * *

"Commander, I just lost contact with the SWAT Megazord," reported Kinsenka. "Scanners show they took a direct hit and crashed into the Bay."

"Are they all right?"

Kinsenka tapped a few keys and a series of graphs popped up on one of her screens, "Checking Life Signs Monitors... still receiving telemetry. Vitals look a little off, but nothing major."

Her console sounded another beep and she brought up another readout, "They just activated the emergency transponder. Checking.... confirmed, most of the Megazord's systems including flight mode and shields are offline. Structural integrity, compromised, but holding. Ejection systems appear to be off-line too."

"Take the SWAT Truck and retrieve the Rangers," ordered Sky.

"Shouldn't I stay here, sir?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment, _Lieutenant_," replied Sky. "Not until the Defense System is back online. Get the Rangers."

"Sir, yes sir." replied Kinsey, then drew her Morpher from its holder. "_SPD, Emergency! SPD Gold Ranger!" _

Once morphed, she headed over to the launch bay chutes to access the SWAT Truck and seconds later left at high speed.

"Cadet, what's happening with the monster?" he asked the Aquitan, who had taken over Kinsenka's station when she left.

"Nothing as yet, Commander," replied Dayto. "Seems to considering its next move."

"Well, let's hope it considers it for a few more minutes at least," said Sky, at the same time not really expecting this to be so.

TO BE CONTINUED...

----


	6. Chapter 6: In the Serpents Shadow Part 2

**Power Rangers: Spirit Force  
**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**  
Rated: 13+ **

**  
In the Serpent's Shadow, Part 2**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_  
__A/N: This fic takes place approximately one year after the end of Power Rangers: SPD and around twenty years after Operation Overdrive. Familiarity with both series is recommended but not essential.  
_

_A/N: I intend to repost the earlier chapters to reflect some minor changes. For convenience i am reposting in affected sections below.  
_

* * *

_**Previously on Power Rangers Spirit Force...  
**_

_**(The Topic of Cancer)**_

_**  
"Name and business please?" asked the computer at the main gate.**_

_**"I.R.I.S., it's Daniyyel, I'm here to pick up a package for Paige Guthrie at the Massachusetts Academy?"**_

_**"Voice-print confirmed. Welcome back, Daniyyel Al Shlomo."**_

_**A few seconds later, the gate whirred open. "Benton Quest Junior is at the lighthouse, he is expecting you there."**_

_**"Joe, that voice, Iris... it didn't sound human," said Mary.**_

_**"That's because it wasn't, Mary," said Joe. "And it's I-R-I-S, not Iris the name, not sure what it stands for. She's the computer that runs the compound. " **_

_**"She?" **_

_**"I.R.I.S.'s programming is based on the brain patterns of Rachel Wiley-Quest, the grandmother of Benton Jr, the kid we're gonna be meeting soon, so she's a little more interactive than most."**_

_**"I see... And I thought the Academy's 'Cerebro' system was strange."**_

_**"You get used to it," said Danny from the front seat. "The Quests and my family go back about thirty years, I know Ben as well as I know Tia." **_

_**It didn't take long to reach the building, and a tall, strawberry-blond youth dressed in a t-shirt and jeans was waiting for them there. "Hi, Danny. Tia, it's good to see you. Doing grunt work today?" asked Ben as he met them at the door of the Quest manor. He hugged Danny and gave Tia a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**"I owed the Professor a favor," admitted Danny. "My grades haven't been that great this year, I've had a lot on my plate. Tia and Joe came along for ride so we could visit."**_

_**"I know what that's like. Dad and Race wouldn't let me go with them to see Uncle Hadji and Great Aunt Neela in Bangalore, cause I got a 'B' on my last test. And with Mom and Granddad are in Boston at the Project Corinth meeting it's quiet as a grave here."**_

_**"Unfortunately, we can't stay long." said Danny. "The Headmistress needs to finish the repairs to the simulator today so she can do the exit exams for the senior cadets." **_

_**"That's too bad," said Ben. "I.R.I.S. said you were after a Somatic Vectorization Processor?"**_

_**Danny nodded, "The simulator was in use just before the power outage on April 1st, so most of the components were badly damaged. The SVP is the only component we haven't been able to source from the Academy's usual outlets."**_

_**"It's a pretty small market, and we are the best," said Ben. "I'll go get it."**_

_**It didn't take him long to locate the part, which was about the size of an old-fashioned full-size laptop. When he handed it over to Joe to store it in a hidden compartment in the back of the Ootori he finally noticed Mary.**_

_**"I thought I knew all Danny's friends, but I don't know you. Do I?"**_

_**"We have not met," confirmed Mary. "I only got to know Danny, Tia and Joe recently. My name is Mary Othinnsdottir." **_

_**"That's an old and unusual name," observed Ben as he handed Danny the paperwork to sign off.**_

_**"I am from an old and unusual family."**_

_**"I see... Well, I can understand that," said Ben. **_

_**"Can we go now?" asked Joe. "We got a long drive ahead."**_

_**"Sorry, Ben," said Danny. "Joe's right. I'll call you."**_

_**"Look forward to it. Tia, Mary, it's been a pleasure."**_

_**

* * *

  
(In the Serpent's Shadow,Part 1)**_

_**  
It only took a few minutes for Erika to reach Kirby Plaza from the new office in Javits Federal Building. She secured the car and jogged towards the building, stopping briefly to examine the building from the outside. Two NTYD patrol cars and an CSU car were parked at the main entrance and glancing up, she saw a broken window about half-way up the glass frontage. **_**Interesting, **_**she thought.**_** If that's the exit point, then either they came down from above and got away over the roofs... doable, but unlikely, or it **_**is**_** meta-human crime.**__

_**Dodging the doorman and a couple of reporters in the lobby she headed up to the twelfth floor, two of the patrol officers were guarding a door about half-way down the corridor. One of them, a tall, broad-shouldered man, blocked her way. "You can't be up here, miss."**_

_**Erika barely managed to resist the temptation to attack the man, he was after all doing his job, she took out her wallet and flashed her ID at him. "Captain Velez, New Tech Task Force. Dispatch said there might be something for my office."**_

_**"My apologies, ma'am, I didn't recognize you, go right in."  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A ghost-like black animal burst from the sea nearby, and the warrior jumped upwards, merging with it.**_

_**"Odin's Beard!" exclaimed Sif.**_

_**"Hey, what's going on?" asked Cahill, groggily, having just woken up. "Erika? Where are you.... holy..." he exclaimed as he glimpsed the Dark Zord. He scrambled at his belt for a moment and grabbed his comm-link, then spoke into it. "Dispatch, this is NTTF Detective Cahill. We have a major problem down there. Red Flash SPD, Mega-class threat, location: Hell's Kitchen!"**_

_**"Roger that. SPD has been informed, Transmitting Yellow Flash to all available Tango Foxtrot units."**_

_**Sif had transformed back to Erika while he has distracted and the two ran for the armed "Lobo" helijet that the troopers had flown to the scene.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
"Emergency ejectors are offline!" reported Syd.**_

_**"Structural integrity at 52%," said Z. "Shields are failing."**_

"_**I can't pull us out!" said Bridge. "The controls aren't responding! Delta Base, we are out of play, you're on your own!"**_

_**"No answer, main comms are gone too," reported Syd. "Trying the emergency transponder!"  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
"Commander, I just lost contact with the SWAT Megazord," reported Kinsenka. "Scanners show they took a direct hit and crashed into the Bay."**_

_**"Are they all right?"**_

_**Kinsenka tapped a few keys and a series of graphs popped up on one of her screens, "Checking Life Signs Monitors... still receiving telemetry. Vitals look a little off, but nothing major."  
**_

_**Her console sounded another beep and she brought up another readout, "They just activated the emergency transponder. Checking.... confirmed, most of the Megazord's systems including flight mode and shields are offline. Structural integrity, compromised, but holding. Ejection systems appear to be off-line too."**_

_**"Take the SWAT Truck and retrieve the Rangers," ordered Sky.**_

_**"Shouldn't I stay here, sir?"**_

_**"There's nothing we can do at the moment, Lieutenant," replied Sky. "Not until the Defense System is back online. Get the Rangers."**_

_**"Sir, yes sir." replied Kinsenka, then drew her Morpher from its holder. "SPD, Emergency! SPD Gold Ranger!" **_

_**Once morphed, she headed over to the launch bay chutes to access the SWAT Truck and seconds later left at high speed.**_

_**"Cadet, what's happening with the monster?" he asked the Aquitan, who had taken over Kinsenka's station when she left.**_

_**"Nothing as yet, Commander," replied Dayto. "Seems to considering its next move."**_

_**"Well, let's hope it considers it for a few more minutes at least," said Sky, at the same time not really expecting this to be so.  
**_

* * *

And now, the continuation...

"Report," barked Sky a few minutes later.

"A MV-222 Lobo flagged to the NTTF has taken off from Hell's Kitchen and is attempting to engage the monster and slow its advance," reported Cadet Dayto. "Its lasers are having no effect... It's attempting to use rockets... they appear to have had an effect, if only a little. I am now reading two more MV-222 inbound across the Hudson, IFF flags them as NJTF helijets out of Newark."

"Analysis, can they stop it?"

"Negative, although the rockets are having a limited effect, it is inadequate."

"What's the status of the Rangers?"

"The Lieutenant has reached Hell's Kitchen. She'll be in position in three or four minutes."

"Do we still have those UCAVs that the GA-ASI sent to us for evaluation?" asked Sky.

"Affirmative."

"Are they prepped for launch?"

"Checking... they are armed and fueled, but not at launch positions."

"Bring them to launch positions and transfer command to my console," ordered Sky and moved behind the commander's desk.

"Standing by... launch positions in ten seconds."

"Open hanger doors," ordered Sky, grasping the twin joysticks built into the desk. "Command to Dr Manx... status report?"

"_I need at least another five minutes, Commander,_" replied Kat. "_Most of the repairs are complete, but I need to run some diagnostics_."

"I'll try and get you that time," Sky said. "But work as fast as you can."

"_I'm on it._"

"Ready for launch," reported Dayto. "Opening hanger doors."

Sky nodded and turned his attention to the nose cameras of the two UCAVs, and within seconds the two drone planes were in the air. "Cadet, give me a heading."

"Heading 030, distance 5.9km."

"Locking in," confirmed Sky. "On my way."

"The other two MV-222s have engaged," reported Dayto. "No change in status."

"Time to target, 1 minute 14 seconds," reported Sky.

"You should have target lock on any second now," said Dayto.

"Negative, the buildings are in the way," said Sky. "Fifty-five seconds to intercept."

At that moment, Boom and the two B-Squad cadets entered Command, Dex had changed into his green and gray SPD uniform, and Sammy had swapped her dress uniform for her regular one. Dex moved to stand beside Sky's console, while the other two moved to help with final Defense System preparations.

* * *

When Bridge finally regained consciousness, he looked around the cockpit of the Megazord. His two team-mates had also begun to stir, like him they had demorphed during the crash. Satisfied that neither were in any immediate danger, he turned his attention back to his control board. All the readouts were dead and none of the controls responded when he pressed or pulled on them. "All command systems appear to be down. Do either of you have anything?"

"None of my controls are responding," reported Z. "But a few gauges are still on-line."

"What's our situation?"

"Energizers are off-line, battery power is at 12%," Z replied, then leaned over and checked another set of gauges. "Shields, weapons and flight systems are off-line. Life support is failing." She paused as a load creak echoed through the cockpit. "Ocean pressure isn't doing our hull any good either. I haven't got a readout on it, but I'd say with life support and structural integrity compromised, we've got only a few minutes to get out of here."

"Agreed. Syd?"

"Communications are still completely dead. I'm not even sure that the beacon is transmitting."

"We need to get out of here," said Z. as the hull creaked again. "If we don't we're going be crushed."

"Can you get the ejection system back on-line?"

Z shook her head. "Even if the controls weren't fired, we haven't got the power."

"We'll have to do the old fashioned way then," said Bridge, and drew his Morpher from his belt clip. The device was charred and a couple of sparks came off it, but Bridge could still feel the power coming from it. "We need to do it now, I don't think this will be able to maintain the bio-field long."

"Mine's not in any better shape," confirmed Z.

"Nor is mine," added Syd.

"Let's do it," said Bridge. "_SPD, Emergency_!"

The morphed whined and then sparked. "It's not working..." groaned Syd.

"_S..P... D..., Emerg...ency_!" declared Bridge. The morphed whined and the suit began materialize before failing again. "_SPD, EMERGENCY!!!!_"

Finally, the suit materialized and held. "All right, we're back," said Bridge. "But my suit's only at 34%."

"I'm at 32... 29," reported Z."

"I've got 23%." said Syd. "We've got to go... NOW!"

"Attempting to equalize cabin pressure," said Z. "Cabin pressure is equalized, life support at 3%"

"Right!" agreed Bridge. "_Deltamax Blasters_!" He quickly fitted the two weapons together into their combined form and aimed it at the view-port "_Fire!"_

The powerful energy blast scorched the view-port, and a couple of cracks developed, but it still held.

"Hurry, Bridge!" said Z. "We're nearly out of power!"

"If we concentrate our fire at the same point..." said Syd.

"Do it!" barked Bridge, and the two girls drew their own weapons and added their power to Bridge's. Seconds later, the ocean pressure and the weapons fire overwhelmed the screen and it broke.

"Life support failure in ten seconds," reported Z as she pushed out from under her restraints.

The three Rangers squeezed out of the portal, making it out just before the life support failed and the water rushed into the cockpit, shorting out the few remaining controls.

"We've got to get to the surface," said Z. "My suit power is at 12%."

The other two weren't in much better shape, and they quickly swam upwards, trying to reach the surface before their suits failed.

----

The three Rangers broke the surface moments later, and after a brief period of treading water to get their bearings, they were able to flag down a nearby NTPD Harbor Unit cutter, that was on a patrol run of the Bay. They dried off in the mess and were given some NTPD coveralls to wear then escorted up to the bridge. The boat's commander, a uniformed officer in a white NTPD shirt with the single gold bar insignia of a Lieutenant, turned to face them as they entered the bridge. "Welcome aboard, SPD, I'm glad we found you."

"So are we, Lieutenant," admitted Syd. "I didn't fancy a swim to shore."

"What can we do to help?" asked the Lieutenant.

"We need to call in, can we use your radio?"

"Of course, Officer Drew," he said, and signaled to the radio operator to hand over the spare microphone.

"Dispatch, this is Sierra-Papa-Zero-Five-Bravo"

"_Go ahead, Sierra-Papa-Zero-Five-Bravo._"

"I need a priority talk through to Sierra-Papa Command on a secure line."

"_Understood. Patching through now._"

"This is Delta Base, line is secure, go ahead."

"Cadet, this is Officer Drew. Sergeant Carson, Officer Delgado and I survived the crash."

"_Understood. What is your status?_"

"We are uninjured, but the Megazord is heavily, possibly critically, damaged and our Morphers are destroyed."

_"I will inform the Commander, he told me that you are rendezvous with Lieutenant Kinsenka at the Pier 88, the SWAT Truck will then return you to Delta Base."_

_"Understood Cadet, we're on our way. Drew out." _Sydney replied, then returned the microphone to the radio operator. "Lieutenant?"

"Helmsman, take us back to Passenger Terminal, Pier 88."

"Aye sir, bringing her about. All head full. ETA thirty seconds."

"Get in," barked Kinsenka as soon as she came to a stop at the Pier.

"What's our status?" asked Bridge as he strapped into the front passenger seat and Z and Syd dropped into the second row.

"Dr Manx, Cadet Trueheart and Boom are working to restore the DBDS," reported Kinsenka, as she turned back onto the road and sped towards the battle site. "The Commander is attempting to slow down the monster with the new attack drones."

"That won't work," said Z. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Very little, Officer Delgado, as you three failed to take it out the first time, and wrecked our only available Megazord."

"We tried, _Lieutenant,_" snapped Z. "But SWAT Megazord is rigged for five Morphers in Battle Mode, not three. We didn't have the power."

"Well, hopefully the Commander can finish the job, though I doubt it." sneered Kinsenka. "You four are nothing without Cruger and Landors."

"Can we focus, please?" asked Bridge, seemingly calmly. "We'll be at the battle site in sixty seconds."

"We're ready," said Syd. Z seemed to consider her response for a moment, then with a glare at Kinsenka, she nodded too.

Moments later, the truck turned into a new block and they could see the battle, or what was left of it. There was no sign of either of the UCAVs and two of the three helijets were burning debris on the asphalt. Bridge glanced at his screens. "Emergency services report that the monster has destroyed three buildings and damaged ten more. The remaining helijet has exhausted its supply of rockets and its blasters are at fifteen percent."

"ETA at Delta Base's current location... ten seconds," reported Kinsenka. She touched a panel on the dashboard. "Delta Base, this is SWAT Truck. Standby for intercept."

"_Standing by, hanger doors opening... welcome back."_

The heavy vehicle sped up the ramp as the monster spotted it and turned to face it, then skid to a stop. The three B-Squad Rangers jumped out immediately and hurried towards the lifts to the Command Center.

----

"Hurry it up!" barked Sky as the sparks cleared from the minor overload caused by the drones' destruction.

"We're trying, sir!" replied Sammy. "The DBDS base codes are very complex and integrating the revisions on the fly makes it even harder."

"Commander, I have Officer Drew on the line, through Dispatch," reported Dayto, he paused. "She is reporting that she, Sergeant Carson and Officer Delgado are uninjured, but she has confirmed that the SWAT Megazord is out-of-play, possibly indefinitely, and their Morphers have been destroyed."

"Understood, tell her to return to base. Is Lieutenant Kinsenka in position for pick-up?"

"Almost, sir," replied the cadet and repeated the message into his microphone.

"Sir, I think we have Stage One almost complied, but it'll take at least five minutes to run the safety checks."

"I don't think we've got that much time," said Sky. "Override it."

"I can't, the security protocols are blocking me."

"Use override code, Delta-2-9-0-5-Charlie-Victor."

"Override accepted," confirmed Sammy. "Running DBDS start-up sequence."

There was a long pause, "Boot-up sequence failure. Dammit, we haven't got enough power!" She mashed the comm panel on her station, "Accelerator Room, I need maximum power to the ventral auxiliary relays."

"_Acknowledged, re-routing power now!_"

"Commander, the team has been retrieved. They will rendezvous with us in two minutes."

"Beginning second re-start of DBDS, now," reported Sammy. "Still nothing. I don't know what's wrong with it. We didn't have this many problems with Stage One before. Stage Two, yeah... but not the _basic_ software."

"Can you do it?"

"Not in time, not without help. I just don't know the system well enough."

"Command to Doctor Manx..."

"No offense to Doctor Manx, sir," interrupted Sammy. "But if I'm stuck, I don't think she can do anything in the time we've got."

"_She's right, Sky._"

"Any other suggestions?"

"Only an unconventional one."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, Cadet."

"Sir, yes sir!" Sammy replied, and pulled back her sleeve to expose a silver-colored metal bracelet. "Alpha, I need you!"

Seconds later, a short stocky figure materialized in a shower of white lights. "Ayi, ayi, ayi. What's happening?!"

"New Tech City is under attack by a very powerful monster," Sammy told him. "The SWAT Megazord is down, so we need to get the DeltaBase defenses on-line or New Tech City is toast! Can you help!"

"Ayi, yi, yi. I'll try, Samantha." Alpha replied, then waddled over to the central console and examined it. "I think I see what the problem is..."

"I don't want to rush you," said Sky. "But how long..."

"Just a few moments..."

"We have visual contact with the monster!" reported Dayto. "SPD Command Truck approaching hanger bay!"

"Open the bay doors!" ordered Sky. "Get the Rangers on-board!"

"Sir, yes sir!" confirmed Dayto. "The monster has seen us... preparing to fire!"

"The Truck?"

"On-board in 3... 2... 1..."

"Close the doors!" barked Sky. "Defense system?!"

"I've found the problem," reported Alpha. "Re-complying base code, now."

"Rangers, report to the Command Center."

"_On our way._" replied Bridge.

"The monster is attacking!" reported Dayto. Seconds later, the base shoo and the lights dimmed, then came on again. "Hanger Bay has been breached, sensors show several casualties."

"Command to Medical. Emergency team to the hanger bay." He turned to Sammy and Alpha. "Report?!"

"Re-compilation at 36%, we can attempt Stage 1 start-up in forty seconds," reported Alpha.

"All power systems are green," reported Sammy. "Power flow to the hydraulic and motive systems are optimal. Emergency batteries tied into computers and weapons."

The base shook again. "Forward bulkheads breached!"

"Damage control teams report to the affected areas."

"Recompilation complete, Commander," reported Alpha. "Activating Defense System Stage 1... now."

"Stage 1 Activation confirmed," reported Sammy. "Shields initializing... Defense guns coming on line."

"The monster is firing again!"

"Shield's have lost power, reinitializing," reported Sammy."

"No external damage."

"Have we got weapons?"

At that moment, Kat and the three senior B-Squad Rangers entered the Command Center. Kat threw an odd look at Alpha, but took over from Sammy at the central console so the cadet could join the others.

"We have weapons," she confirmed. "Shields at maximum."

"Lock on and fire!"

"The monster is too fast!"

"Are we go for Stage 2?"

"Sending Stage 2 corrections now," reported Alpha. "It will take a moment to finish compiling."

"Keep it on the move!" ordered Sky. "Kat, start the lock-down."

"Yes, Commander," Kat replied. "All Cadets to the Safety Zones... this is not a drill. Repeat, all Cadets to the Safety Zones. Lock-down in progress."

"Shields holding."

"Let's do it, Rangers!" barked Sky. "_SPD, Emergency_!"

"_SPD Red_!"

"_SPD Blue_!"

"_SPD Green_!"

"_SPD Yellow_!"

"_SPD Pink_!"

"_SPD, Chrono Ranger_!"

"_Space Patrol Delta_!"

"Stage 2, online!" announced Alpha. "Ayi, yi, yi!"

"Let's go, Rangers!" said Sky, who was now wearing a recreation of the suit worn by his father around twenty years earlier. "_Megazord mode, now!_"

The six Rangers moved to stand around the commander's console which quickly rotated 180 degrees allowing them to access the Megazord cockpit. Sky took to the central position, with Z and Syd moving to flank him. The three remaining Rangers took the rear positions, with Bridge in the center and Lex and Sammy flanking him.

"Megazord transformation in progress!" reported Z.

Four massive hydraulic arms from the front and rear swung together in pairs to form a triangle, then the head at the top of the base split in two to exposure a solar-panel like structure. Next the base began to raise itself up, rotating on its forward bulkheads until it was standing up at ninety-degrees from its previous position. The rear bulkhead raised itself up and back to expose a head and the arms and legs split off from the main body of the Zord.

"Megazord online!" reported Z.

"Let's do this!" declared Sky, guiding the massive Zord forward towards the monster, which in response raked them with a another blast of dark energy.

"No damage!" reported Syd.

"Shields are holding," reported Z. "Power levels are dropping though. We're beginning to tap the reserves."

"Let's get this over with!" said Sky. "Finger missiles!"

"Missiles away!" reported Bridge. "No hits! It's firing back!"

This time the lights dimmed. "Reserves are at 70%. Accelerator Room is attempting to boost primary output."

"Try the knee lasers, maybe that will catch it out!"

"Firing lasers!"

Twin blasts of golden energy lanced from the Zord's knees and as predicted, they caught the monster by surprise. It staggered then glowing with dark energy, began to shift and twist around.

"Time to put a new face on the situation!" sneered the monster, as it took on a stockier, more reptilian form.

"Okay, I wasn't expected that!" said Sky. "Fire again!"

Bridge nodded and more lasers and missiles raked the monster. This time, rather than dodge them, the creature conjured a force-field of dark energy blocking the attacks and sending the energy back at the Megazord.

"That's new!" observed Syd. "What are we going to do?"

"Better do it fast!" said Z. "Accelerator Room estimates we'll be down to emergency batteries in two minutes at current expenditure."

"Then let's finish this." barked Sky. "Give me full power!"

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

The Megazord's chest panels began to spark, then glow and seconds later a massive blast of golden energy poured out and struck the monster's shields, ripping them away and enveloping the monster.

"Did we get him?" asked Sky.

"Scanning..." replied Sammy. "Negative for containment... no sign of residual organics either..."

"Theories?"

"I suspect the monster teleported away at the last second. I am picking up some traces consist with that."

"Then it isn't over," said Sky.

"Probably not. But maybe it'll choose a different target next time."

"Well, if it does, then good luck to them," said Sky. "Because they'll need it."

* * *

_A/N: Am I glad that's over! A hideously busy few months and a bit of uncertainly over where this part of the story is going meant that it took _a lot_ longer than I was hoping. Unfortunately, I can't be certain when the finale of the 'mini-series' is going to be done, as I haven't even started writing it. That said, I am hoping to either get the second part of _ACTR or the finale of ITSS done within the next couple of months. As always, reviews are appreciated.

"


End file.
